


100 year old lover

by vrskaandrea



Series: Captain America [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Porn, Mind blowing sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Some Action, different positions, hoooooly..., i wish i was sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Sequel to 100 year old virgin - Steve has done it. And he is going to do it again.





	100 year old lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sly_bunny22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_bunny22/gifts), [EvenEth13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/gifts), [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts), [My opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+opinion).

> People said the original story should have a sequel, and I pondered over that and came up with an even longer story... Hope you enjoy.

After breakfast in bed he made, that consisted mostly of that cheese he managed to save from falling the day before, some apples, toast and juice, and of course a kiss or two, Steve made his pardon, leaving Sharon to start her day. They kissed a few dozen times before he managed to force himself to leave and an hour later he met up with his friend Sam Wilson for their routine morning jog.

Sam kept eying his friend, something just felt different about him. Steve had a smile stuck on his face and that dash of his usual nostalgia was gone. Not to mention the tone of his voice was a bit more cheery than Sam was accustomed to.

"Ok, stop! Stop!" Sam said turning to Steve, still jogging in place. "What is with you?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked innocently, but he knew what Sam was asking. He hoped he wouldn't be that obvious, but all he could think about is her, her smile and her eyes and that cherry gloss taste of her lips.

"You know damn well what I mean. What is up with that goofy looking smile? What did you fall in love or something?" Sam asked now slightly annoyed. Steve just gave him a knowing smile with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh, c'mon! Spill it!" Sam yelled drawing attention of other bystanders and making Steve a bit uncomfortable.

"OK, ok, calm down... I..." Oh, what will he say? He can't just go and tell Sam about what he did last night, no, that would be a violation of her privacy and it just didn't feel right. Steve gave Sam an awkward look and kept jogging forward, making his friend follow.

"What? Tell me, or I will just keep guessing. OUT LOUD!" Sam shouted again drawing attention to them knowing Steve didn't like it when he did that.

"Ok, alright. Sheesh... I asked someone out." Steve said. It wasn't a lie.

"Asked someone out? Are you kidding me? Ok, first off, you don't have the guts to do that. And second, if you really did, you would be nervous as hell." Sam said huffing a laugh at his friend.

"Why would I be nervous?" Steve asked already knowing the answer.

"Why? Oh, let's see. Because you can't even look a cute girl in the eye, much less talk to one without sweating. Like that Sharon chick in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. You would start to stutter as soon as you saw her... "

Sam saw Steve tense up at the name and he squinted his eyes before he spread them wide in realization.

"You asked her out?! How? How did you manage to even speak?"

"I guess I overcame my nervousness." Steve said annoyed his friend kept pushing the matter. So he started jogging a bit faster like he was trying to get away from the conversation.

"Overcame?" Sam asked sarcastically. "You could never overcome that, not you. Not even if you kissed her, not even if... OOOOooo..." Sam breathed in, his eyes went wide and he stop talking for a full minute.

Still jogging, Steve closed his eyes for a moment, and if he wasn't such a goodie-goodie-two-shoes, he might have even cursed under his chin. He sighed the moment Sam started talking again and felt himself being pulled back to a stop.

"Wow, woooaw, wait a second..." Sam said grabbing his shoulder to make him stop running. That was it! That was what he saw in his eyes. "Did you...? Were the two of you...?! Oh , you did, didn't you?!" There was a teasing smile on his face. Sam had his suspicions about Steve, but he never asked him, nor talked about it. He always felt like if his friend wanted to talk about it, he would know he could turn to him, but he never wanted to be the one to draw the issue. Now, however, he wanted to know. He neeeeeded to know.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." Sam said and Steve frowned in disgust. Didn't his friend know he wasn't the type to kiss and tell?

Seeing that look on Steve's face, Sam huffed a smile and said "I didn't mean it like that! I meant like how did it come to that? What happened before?"

"Nothing. We bumped into each other and I helped her carry groceries and..." Steve trailed off, slightly blushing at the memory.

"Aaaaaanndd... You ended up in bed." Sam teased and ended up with a goofy smile of his own. What, he was happy for his friend. But he could see the embarrassment in his face and as much as he wanted to tease him some more, he decided to back away, otherwise he might go too far. And that is when a weird thought entered his mind.

"Um... Steve?" Sam said a bit sheepishly.

"What?!" Steve finally came to a full stop, clearly upset with his friend for pushing the subject. He looked at him with slight anger in his eyes, not knowing Sam only meant the best for his friend with a question he was about to ask.

"Did you... did you use protection?"

Steve instantly went pale.

His eyes started to dark the ground, not believing how he could have been so stupid, so caught up in the moment...

"Ok, ok, relax... She... She's a grown up too, she probably... She is probably on a pill or uses that... What's it called, um...? The thing you have in your lungs... Diaphragm..." Sam tried to ease Steve's mind.

All of a sudden loud laughter broke somewhere behind them and both snapped their heads in that direction. Sam rolled his eyes and Steve went from pale to full red again. Behind them, jogging in the spot in her training outfit laughed Nat, barely able to catch her breath.

Neither of them realized she was following them, having accidentally stumbled upon their morning jogging session and decided to tag along and practice her stealth. Her laughter broke throughout the park and when she finally toned down on the laughing, she spoke between breaths.

"Oh... You guys... You are just... Oh, this is hilarious. You guys are hilarious... The thing you have in your lungs... Maybe Steve could have used his shield..."

Sam gave her an annoyed look and Steve just turned away and started to run again. He was embarrassed and slightly hurt by his friends behavior. And sure, they both caught up on him eventually and said they were sorry and said they were happy for him, but that feeling just wouldn't go away completely. A part of him felt like he was that small tiny kid and his confidence went to an all time low.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stayed quiet all through the briefing in the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and was deep in his thoughts, distracted all day.

Like now. He exited the booth of the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his hands. Squirting too much liquid soap in his hand, he began to wash his hands and with a heavy sigh brought his gaze up on the mirror. All mirrors in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ always gave him the chills, there was always a possibility someone was on the other side. He stared at his reflection for a good minute before he sighed again and closed the tap. Why was he letting this get to him? It wasn't just the teasing, he knew his friends meant well. Why was he so nervous again, why was this so hard? What was this feeling pulling him down? He had no idea and right now? He didn't want to talk to any of his friends about it.

Exiting the bathroom he bumped into a blond and muttered a sorry. It wasn't until she lifted her head that his whole world turned up side down, his day brightened up just by seeing that smile.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Sharon said with a bright smile. She had hoped to run into him here, just not literally. Still, being this close to him again, bumping into his strong chest made her all tingly inside and she bit her lip.

He smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. Yeah,the last time they bumped into one another like that... ooofff... things happened.

"Yeah, we should... - he said huffing a smile – are... are we still on for tonight?" There was a flicker of fear in his eyes as he brought his gaze up to her, but her bright smile wiped that straight away.

"Of course!"

"Great... I'll um... I'll pick you up at 7."

"Can't wait."

During that whole last exchange neither of them could keep their eyes away from one another. It was like they were both mesmerized by the other one's gaze and everything around them, all the murmur and all the people, everything just dispersed into nothingness. And in a moment something clicked and just like it was meant to be, all the people cleared the hallways and she stepped forward and kissed him gently. He welcomed the kiss and leaned into it, allowing their tongues to dance and their lips to brush against one another. Damn that sweet cherry gloss of hers made him dizzy every time.

He didn't even realize she was pushing him back into the men's room until his tush hit the door. He wanted to protest, but her lips twirled around his, her teeth nibbling on them slightly and it made his head spin. Oh, God, how he wanted her right now. They stumbled in the bathroom, their kiss growing ever so passionate, their hands all over one another.

"Ahem!" a fake cough was heard at the door and they both shot away from one another, Steve straightening his shirt and Sharon running her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix the messy hairstyle.

"Don't you agents have work to do?" Director Fury asked in a strict tone.

"Yes, sir." Sharon said as she slipped next to him to exit the bathroom.

"Sorry, sir." Steve said as he tried to do the same, blushing like crazy. He gasped when Fury grabbed his forearm and slowed his getaway.

"You better take good care of her, soldier." He said in the same strict tone, but his lip curled into an amused smile.

"Yes, sir." Steve gulped. Technically he shouldn't even be afraid of Fury, he was much more stronger and he knew that if the entire S.H.I.E.L.D went after him, he would probably succeed in getting away. But this was different. It was like a girls father busted him kissing his daughter, and it was a brand new feeling for him. Fury let him pass and Steve ran out of that bathroom as fast as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was closed to 5 pm when there was a knock on his door. Steve was just about to go and grab a shower, soon he would need to start to get ready for a date. He was excited about it, not just because it was a real date, but also because he needed something good after the day he had. After the fiasco of a conversion with his friends this morning and the embarrassment in the bathroom, Steve managed to fall over some weights and get punched back by a punching bag in the gym in front of everyone.

He was just at the door when another knock came and he opened the door swiftly, a bit annoyed by the knocking sound. It was surprise to say the least to meet the gaze of those beautiful brown eyes and his breath hitched for a second. His mind went blank for a moment as he just stared at her, and all it made Sharon do was pull up a smile on her face, mesmerizing him even more.

"Hey, Steve..." Sharon said biting her lip. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, and there was a spark of sadness in her eyes at that possibility. Steve caught on that, and his face morphed into worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he motioned for her to come inside.

"I can't..." come inside is what she meant. Darting the floor, she continued "I came to tell you... I have to postpone out date tonight. We... My team caught wind of an old Hydra agent and..." she trailed off looking up at him and seeing that hurt and disappointed look in his eyes. She gasped at that and came up to him, cupping his face with her hand, trying to reassure him.

"Oh, no, no... I am not... I am not canceling, I... I just need to reschedule it, we have a very small window to capture him if our Intel is correct... I... I am sorry."

Pulling on a forced smile he huffed and nodded. "I understand. Go. Get him."

She smiled brightly back at him, glad he accepted it, but she still could see the sadness in his eyes. So she did what she could to reassure him she still wanted it, she still wanted him. Rising slowly on her toes, she brought her lips to his and let him go the rest of the way. Damn that cherry gloss of hers, it will be the death of him one day. The kiss was tender and caring as she caressed his cheek and he rubbed her arm for a second before letting his hand lower, caressing her forearm and going down to her hand, taking it in his and holding it tightly. In that moment, her kiss became just a bit more gentle and caring, and he could feel it.

It was almost two weeks later when he saw her again. He was coming out of a meeting in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, something about possible ways of protecting the Earth against people who could or would wield the powers of some stones or something, not that he cared much at that point. His mind was somewhere else and as he walked out of the meeting, he bumped into someone, a blond and he made all the papers she was carrying fly everywhere.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes saw a blond woman, crouching at his legs, trying to pick up the papers and he crouched beside her immediately to help, but also to meet those... Green eyes? An unwilling sigh escaped him, those weren't the eyes, that wasn't the face he was expecting.

"Bumping into others now, I see..." Sharon's voice echoed from somewhere in front of him, a slight flash of tease in it. He snapped his head up and his eyes sparked when they met hers. He absently handed the woman the papers he gathered and she left quietly, all the while Steve kept his gaze on Sharon, almost without blinking, because if he did, she might disappear on him.

"I... It... It was an accident..." He tried to defend, but all he could focus on where her eyes and wow, that beautiful smile that flashed her face when he said that.

"I should hope so. Wouldn't want to think you bump into people on purpose... Or into blond women..." She teased slowly coming closer to him, and his chest pinched at the thought. She couldn't possibly think...

"No, no... I... I would never..." He tried, and she smiled amusingly at him again and he knew she was just playing a bit. He huffed a smile as she came up to him and he was about to say something, about to ask her where she has been, was she ok, did the mission go alright when... Nothing. Blank.

His mind went blank as she set a kiss on his lips, completely disregarding all the people around them. OH, God, he missed those lips.

"I missed you." She whispered to him as she pulled back and his heart filled with joy. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, to tell her he missed her too, A LOT, but no words would come out, and he cursed internally at his inability to hold it together in front of her. Sharon seemed to catch on and she smiled at him yet again.

"You... you free tonight?" She asked with a hopeful smile and his eyes went wide at the thought, at the possibility he would see her tonight, he would get to kiss her tonight, he would get to hold her in his arms and just get lost in those yes...

"Well?" she asked and couldn't hide her amusement at the look on his face and the way his head shook vigorously up and down as he said "Yeah... I mean, yes, yes I am..."

"Great... I thought we could grab some dinner, watch a movie..." she said biting her lip, drawing his attention to it and he shook his head up and down in confirmation again.

"Ok then. My place, 6 o'clock?" and another nod and another amused smile.

What the hell happened to his ability to talk? Steve cursed at himself again as he watched her walk away, but at least his heart was filled with hope and anticipation again, while that goofy smiled caressed his face once more.

Stupid. He felt so stupid. He should have gone with a suit. He should have took the tux and wore that, and not go casual. He paced nervously in front of Sharon's door and kept eyeing his watch. It was a minute to 6, and he didn't want to be late, but he also didn't want to show up looking like... God, why would he decide to wear that simple blue shirt and plain jeans, why?!

Oh, the hell with it. He could always excuse himself and go change, he lived two floors down. Pulling his hand up he finally knocked and waited for her to open.

Oh, boy was he glad to see her in jeans and blood-red T-Shirt that revealed a bit of her cleavage... Snapping his eyes away from her chest and up on her face, he smiled brightly and asked "Ready to go?"

She huffed a smile and replied "I thought we stay in... I got a few movies and I wanted to order take out, so... Pizza or Chinese?" She finished seeing his eyes brighten up at the mention of staying in doors. He was so worried he would have the usual fans and groupies approach and disrupt their date, and was so relieved she wanted to stay in.

"Pizza sounds great." he said walking in her apartment and followed bz her motion, he plupped down on the couch in her living room.

"Want something to drink?" Sharon asked as she closed the door and picked up her phone to place an order on a large pepperoni pizza.

"Water's fine." He said never dropping his eyes off of her, earning him a smile. She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a coke for herself. She walked over to the couch and after setting the drinks on the coffee table, she sat next to him.

"So, what movie are we watching?" he asked trying to take his mind off how beautiful she looked, how her eyes sparkled as they caught sunlight. How her skin felt soft as she caressed his arm before taking his hand in hers and averting her attention to it.

"Are... Are you ok? Did... did something happen on the mission?" he asked suddenly turning very serious and worried and she brought her gaze upon him with a smile. She loved hearing the care in his voice.

"No, nothing happened... The mission was a bust, the guy got away... I... I need to talk to you..." she said and damn it why did she have to be so stupid to say it like that and witness that flash of fear in his eyes. That stupid line – we need to talk – Ugh, she hated hearing that, at yet, she said it.

"NO, no, no... - she desperately corrected herself – I... I didn't mean it like that... I..." she stopped for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. All the signs were there, but she... She needed to be sure. She has been hurt so many times before and she just needed to be sure.

Taking a deep breath like she was going to dive in, she started "I... Ever since the other night, ever since we... Damn it, why is this so hard? Ok... What happened the other night, I... I am glad it happened, I wanted it to happen. And I... I wouldn't mind if it happened again. But... I need to know something first. I need to know what to expect here, what... What your intentions are...What are we?"

"I..." Steve started uncertain. One second he was expecting a possible break up, but she said she didn't mean that, still her tone was serious and he was confused and... It was like something snapped inside him, and he just knew what to say.

"We are whatever you want us to be. I would... I would really like this to be more, much more, but I will take whatever I can get, just as long as I can be near you." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Where he mustered this newfound bravery, he had no idea, all he knew he wanted, he needed her by his side.

She gasped at his words, as much as she guessed that is how he felt, having him actually saying that... Oh, and that piercing look in his eyes, that look that pleaded her to let him just be there, and that tremble of his lower lip...

Her hearth and his too felt like they exploded when she crashed her lips with his, there was so much emotion passed along in that kiss that was neither gentle nor passionate but something in between. Almost like they both needed to grab the other tightly with a promise to never let go. Like they both needed to assure the other just how much they cared, just how much the one meant to the other.

Sharon broke the kiss only for a second and as she kept her forehead on his, she whispered "I... I want more..."

That made him hug her tightly, placing another long kiss on her lips, and it really was like an explosion of fireworks inside them both as they realized what that meant for them.

A knock on the door interrupted them and she went to open it, grabbing her purse to pay for the pizza. But before she could even get to the door, she stumbled and started coughing at bit.

"Sharon?" Steve's voice was filled with concern as he shot up from the couch to get to her, watching her fall on her knees and having a coughing-fit. "Sharon? What's wrong?" But as he reached her, he already knew the answer, he could smell it in the air.

It was some sort of gas, tasteless and invisible but not odorless, and it filled the room so fast, only seconds pasted before she collapsed in his arms. He was built to sustain this, he was stornger and different, but the gas was so strong, he felt its pull on his mind, on his conscience . Through the fog that his mind created over his eyes, he could see the door open and three figures coming inside and he tried to get up and he tried to protect her and to fight back. He even managed to throw a sloppy punch and actually have it land on a person he didn't mean to hit. He could hear their grunt and then the was a weird sound, almost like electricity buzzing and then everything went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve! Steve! Wake up. Wake up!" a blur of a blond spoke to him, and his head pounded with every word she said. He felt something pulling on his arm and trying to lift him to his feet, so he helped himself up slowly, blinking, trying to regain the focus in his vision.

"Come on! We have to get out of here." the blur started to take a better shape now.

"Where..." Steve tried, his voice coarse, no doubt the effects of the gas.

"The failed mission... It was a former member of Hydra, his son actually. - Sharon's voice echoed as Steve felt being lead out a door and through a hallway – Heinrich Von Kurtz. He rejoined the new Hydra and we had information he was going after something big."

Steve still tried to focus his eyes, he was seeing her more clearly with every passing second. But something felt off. It was her, it was her voice, but the way she said that name, the perfect pronunciation. And why the hell did they take three left turns?

"During the mission we discovered he was after one of the infinity stones, the time stone. - she kept talking – You know, the stones Thor talked about. He knows the stone is in New York, but he doesn't know where or who has it..."

"How... how did you free yourself?" Steve interrupted her little rant and she could see her stopping him for a second as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Seriously, Steve? I am a trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not some damsel in distress." the more he looked at her, the more her face came to focus and he wondered why is it taking him so long to regain his vision. But one thing was clear, it was in fact Sharon that stood before him.

"Anyway, the debriefing you had this morning, it was about what we found out in that mission, about the stone. You remember? They explained what the time stone was and where it was. You remember?" Sharon kept talking as she pulled him down another corridor and he gripped his head, the headache just wouldn't back down.

"I.. I don't... I..." Steve muttered. He really didn't remember much about that meeting, but he did remember that no one mentioned the time stone. He wasn't focused during that meeting, she was constantly on his mind, but he would remember if they talked about the time stone and time travel.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" She pulled him to a stop and made him look her in the eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes gazed deep inside his, at yet, they felt off. They didn't feel right, they didn't have that certain spark, that caring tone with a slight mischief in them. She could see Steve was starting to get suspicious and so she asked with a confused and concerned tone. "Steve, you ok? The gas... The effects should have wore off by now..."

"When did we start?" he asked abruptly, completely ignoring her question.

"What?" She asked more confused then concerned now.

"What happened just before we first kissed?" Steve asked now glaring angrily at her. He wasn't sure yet, so he wouldn't act upon it yet, he was just looking for a sign, a slip up, something.

"You... - her confusion faded into seriousness as she realized why he was asking that and with a deep sigh she responded – We bumped into each other in front of our building and you made me drop my groceries. I believe you wound up with some cheese in your face, and you broke all my eggs." She said pouting a bit. "Then you helped me pick them up and carried them to my apartment and we... bumped into one another again... Want me to tell the rest?"

There was a flash of guilt on his face as it softened up at her and he sighed.

"I am sorry. It's just, for a moment there..." he tried, but she interrupted.

"That's completely understandable... - she said softly as she slowly approached him, a seductive tone in her voice – It comes with the job, right?" She gazed deep into his eyes and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Three seconds in the kiss, Steve grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of him. "Who are you? Where is Sharon?"

With slight confusion, the woman in front of him responded "I... I am Sharon... Steve, are you ok? Did you hit your head or..." she trailed of as he squeezed her just a bit more tightly and gave her the kind of death glare that sent fear to her bones.

"Where. Is. Sharon?!" he asked again through his teeth this time, clearly pissed off and the woman gasped. What she saw in those ice cold blue eyes terrified her and with a slight German accent she whispered "Second door to the left." Steve just dropped her on the ground and practically ran towards the door.

As he reached it, he tried the knob, and when it was clear it was locked, he kicked the door in, sending them flying of it's hinges. Inside the what appeared to be a control room with screens that recorded feed from cameras throughout the compound, Steve found a blond man sitting in a chair and next to him another shorter man holding the real Sharon at gun point. His breathing was at a fast pace and all that kept him from tearing them apart was the fact that they held a gun to Sharon's head, but other than that she seemed to be without a scratch. The blond man smiled and started clapping his hands.

"Schon, sehr schon, herr. Very good. You figured it out. I mean we were... how do you say this? Prepared, ja? Frau Hegel is a very good actress, and we gathered every single kleine... thing about the two of you and about seine liebshen. Yet, you saw right through it! Congratulations! Such a shame it was in wain..." The blond man's eyes turned just a bit darker as he turned to take a glance at his henchman and when he looked back at Steve, he added "Tell me the location of the time stone and you both get to live."

Now, Von Kurtz was no idiot. He knew the stories, he knew exactly who was standing in front of him. He knew he pocked the bear when he decide to use that pretty little agent to get what he wants. He knew just how dangerous Captain America can be, and he didn't want to take any chances. The look he gave when he turned, wasn't just to divert Steve's attention to Sharon, but it was also the signal for his henchman that plan B is in motion. The plan was simple. Get Captain to tell them where the stone is, and then release the gas. They had gas masks at their side, but also knew all it took was a bit of breath holding to last enough to put them on before Captain realized what was happening.

Again, Von Kurtz was no idiot. He knew he couldn't dream of capturing or even killing Captain America. He knew his limitations and he didn't want to push his luck. Besides, if he got his hands on the time stone, someone like Steve Rogers wouldn't matter much. He would be just another speck in the vastness of time, easily pushed to the side.

"I don't know." Steve finally said. "I don't know where the stone is. If it wasn't for Thor, I wouldn't even know what the time stone was. S.H.I.E.L.D has no information on it." He spoke the truth. It would be a while before he met the man in the cape that wielded the stone and it's power.

Still, this was not something Von Kurtz wanted to hear. A part of him knew Captain wouldn't lie. That is not something he does. Especially if his girl's life was at stake. With slight anger that he didn't get the information he needed, Von Kurtz started to turn to his henchman, but before he could give the signal to release the gas, his blond associate stumbled into the room and tried to tackle Steve.

It was an interesting sight to say the least, someone as small as she trying to fight someone like Steve, but despite her appearance, she put up quite a fight. Von Kurtz was pissed she attacked, she knew plan B should be in motion. But it was too late to do anything about it. Steve held her back easily, and it all provided enough of a distraction for Sharon (who of course untied herself, she is a trained agent after all) to punch the guy next to her, sending him to the ground. And that is when all Hell broke loose.

Fifty S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stormed in, some through windows, some from the door, red lasers targeting everyone that wasn't in the agencies tactical gear. Someone even threw in a smoke grenade and before anyone can do anything, they were all being escorted outside the building.

It would be a couple of more hours before the paramedics checked them over for injuries and gas poisoning and the strike team finally took their statements. Steve stood just a few feet away observing a paramedic checking Sharon's heartbeat, as another S.H.I.E.L.D agent tried to take his statement, but seeing the futility of it. Steve didn't even notice that the agent left and another figure took his place.

His eyes were fixated on Sharon, and as the paramedic finished, she hopped off the ambulance wan and started walking towards him with a blank face. He was confused by that, by the lack of any expression and it wasn't until she came all the way that he understood why.

"Well. Another Hydra member brought down. - Director Fury said – Excellent job, agent." Steve looked from Fury to Sharon, his eyes giving out slight pride. But he flinched when he saw a very strict and a very serious look in director's eyes that were targeting him and he remembered his warning. She was ok, but this shouldn't have happened. He should have been more careful, he should have taken better care of her. He should have kept her safe.

"Take a week off, both of you. You deserve it." Fury said, but it was like that last part was more directed to Sharon then them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three in the morning when a S.H.I.E.L.D van dropped them both off in front of their building. Steve followed her up to her apartment wanting to make sure she got there safely, wishing he could just stay with her. She probably would allow him that, but he was to polite to ask. He never expected his wish to come true.

As they reached her doors, they could both see the yellow tape and the warning labels. There was a big sigh on her door that said "Contaminated – under quarantine" And yeah, the whole apartment was wrapped and impossible to get into. Sharon sighed heavily, knowing there was no way she could get in there, not even to take some clothes and try to find accommodations with a friend, or a hotel room. It was too early for any of that, especially since she left her purse in the apartment too.

"I... Um... - Steve tried, her turning to him didn't help – I... I have room and a shower and... If you want..."

There was a small smile on her face as she replied "I would appreciate that, but only if you are sure I won't be in the way."

In the way? IN THE WAY?! Can't she see the begging in his eyes, the plead to say yes, the need to wrap his arms around her and never let go? Can't she see how much she means to him?

"Of course you wouldn't be in the way, why would you think that?" He asked as he approached her, gazing deep into her eyes and pulling his hand up to her cheek to move away a string of hair from her face, while he placed the other hand on her arm. "I... I just want to hold you in my arms..." he barely whispered, scared she would say no. But she could feel the need in his voice, she could see the worry in his eyes, and her lip trembled as she watched him come closer, not believing this was real, this was happening.

He leaned in for a kiss and was so glad she kissed back. It was a lazy, slow kiss, that spoke volumes of love, she felt her heart ready to blow. He pulled away too soon for her liking, but then his hand slipped down to hers and he intertwined their fingers together, never letting his eyes off of hers. He started walking backwards, pulling her with him, and it made her smile.

The elevator down was too short of a ride, and they only managed a short, sloppy kiss before there was that familiar ding and the door opened. The only time Steve took his eyes off Sharon was to find the lock to stick the key in and unlock the door of his apartment. The moment the door was shut, they resumed kissing slowly and gently all the way to the bathroom, all the way to the shower.

As they entered the bathroom, their bodies started leaning into one another more and more and she was the first to let her hands wonder under his shirt.

She ran her hand over his abs and up his chest before she pulled it back down, only to grab his shirt and pull it up. He backed away from her for a second to take the short off the rest of the way, he could feel her hands on his chest and it made his heart beat rise. He went back for another, more passionate kiss as he gripped her by the waist and pulled her closer. His hand went up her waist line up to the bra and back down.

She might have thought he was pulling back, but he took her shirt and pulled it up, and as she took it off, he managed to unbuckle her bra, and she gasped when the collar of her shirt came off, only to be welcomed by a needy kiss and the warmth of his chest on her exposed breasts. She had to admit, she liked this confidence in him, this slight roughness, but deep down, she knew he just need to feel her, to know she is there, she is safe.

Never breaking that kiss filled with desire, they managed to loose their jeans and underwear. Steve didn't even notice she was slowly pushing him backwards, his mind was focused on her and how she smelled and that cherry flavor of her lips that he just couldn't seem to get enough off. He actually squealed when the cold water from the shower hit him, but she was right there to warm him up, and to fix the water temperature.

The curtains of the shower closed, but not to conceal what was happening inside, rather to keep from flooding the bathroom. The kiss got more intense, as one of Steve's hand cupped her breast and squeezed it a bit playfully, and the other hand was on her cheek, caressing it. Sharon's hand was on his shoulder and the other moved from his chest downward, over his stomach and right next to his V line. She could hear him moan slightly and she could feel the shiver it sent through his system, and she smiled playfully. Instead of grabbing him like he thought she would, her hand danced and caressed around, going up to his waist and stomach and back down his hip until it trailed away behind him.

She gripped his ass tight, squeezing as hard as she could, earning a gasp and she pulled him in, pulled him closer, ramming him against her self hard. Oh, that was... Wow. He got the message, he definitely got the message. He was already hard, but he though he was rushing it, so he let her lead. When she slammed their hips together, when his throbbing member felt her skin, oh, he felt such a jolt that made his mind cloud with the thrill and his body to want more, now.

He returned the favor and grabbed her ass as well, pushing her slightly against the wall and trailed his kisses down her neck as the water from the shower ran over both of them. She didn't expect it, she didn't see it coming, she was lost in the feeling of his lips on her nipple, his hand on her ass, his hard dick pushing against her in a very obvious need. She didn't expect it, she didn't see it coming, and what started as a pleasant moan turned into a pleasant gasp and then into a louder moan as he pulled her up, making her leg wrap around him. She could feel his hard cock slowly pushing through her folds and she could feel the head tickling her entrance for only a second before he pushed himself inside her.

"Hoooooly..." she let out, feeling him push all the way in, feeling just how big he is, and wow, how good he feels. His eyes closed slowly as he went all in, feeling her all around, feeling the warmth and the softness and damn she felt amazing. He opened his eyes and their gazes met, locking on for a moment before their lips crashed once more, taking in each other's taste, tongues dancing around one another, and teeth nibbling on each other's lips, only boosting the desire.

"Ooooooaaaaagh..." she let out as he started to move and whined just a bit as she felt him go all out. But then he went back in, slowly, making her give out those amazing sounds he just loved. She ran her hand through his hair and grabbed on tightly when he thrusted up her again. The position was amazing, he hit just the right spot with every thrust and she screamed each time he did it.

He could feel it too, he could feel reaching a wall of some sorts and he felt it brush against the head of his dick and it felt like bliss. It felt so good, he wanted to feel more and more, so he started to push more and more, and each time he did, she went up and slid right back down on his hard member, and damn! did that felt amazing.

Add to that the hands that were everywhere, hers through his hair, scratching down his back, her lips on his. His hand on her ass, squeezing hard, the other playing with her nipple as their tongues battled for dominance. She bit his lip a bit harder, causing him to moan in her mouth and pick up the pace.

He went faster, he went harder, making her almost bounce, hitting that sweet sweet spot over and over again, burying himself deep and deeper each time. He could hear her, he could feel her, she was there, she was right there, ready. She broke away from the kiss and arched up, her head going up as she yelled through a moan, making him want to give her more, just to hear more. And more. And more, and more and "hooooooly...ooooohhhhhhh! Oh Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!" He could hear her coming, he could feel her coming, her warmth spreading all around his dick, and down his balls and she felt great and she felt amazing and oh my god, she was amazing all wet under the shower, her back arching, biting down on her lip hard and that sweet sweet sound of his his name, oh! "Oooooough!"

He came after her, after two more thrusts and wow. Her breasts went up and down as she tried to calm her breathing, still on top of him, still with him inside and she brought her gaze down on him. They both smiled so brightly at each other, their eyes filled with emotions for one another as they both panted trying to settle their beating hearts.

The next second Sharon screamed and Steve yelled as the ice cold water hit them and they stumbled out of the shower, laughing hard. They used up all hot water, an they were clean enough anyway. Steve looked up at Sharon and there was a spark in his eyes at how beautiful she looked, but he could see her slight shiver and he quickly turned to hand her a towel. She wrapped herself and looked back at him, staring for a moment before she arched her eyebrow at him, but then bit her lip. Not that she minded looking at his naked body, those perfect abs, those adorable curves and that ass that was just to die for, but it was so funny to watch him frozen in spot with his eyes glued to her and a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, right." He remembered and took a towel for himself to wrap around his waist and a part of her mind whimpered at the loss of sight, making her smile to herself. "I... I got some clothes you can borrow if you want." he said as he picked up their dirty clothes and threw it all in a hamper.

"I'd appreciate that." she replied with a goofy smile of her own. What she really wanted was them out of their clothes, again, but she could feel the pull of the tiredness that day and the day before brought.

A few minutes later he was in his bed with a clean shirt and sweat pants and was eagerly waiting for Sharon to come out of the bathroom. And when she did... Oh! She was in a over-sized shirt of his and had his boxers she found in his dresser drawer and used them as shorts. Her hair was down, still a bit wet, but she looked amazing to him. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her and he just had to say it.

"You are so beautiful." That made her smile and avert her shy eyes for only a moment, before she looked at him and there was an evident blush on her cheeks. She slowly walked to the empty side of the bed and sat down, quickly tucking her legs under the covers. She laid her head down on a pillow and they were now facing each other, just staring at one another for a few moments.

"How did you know?" Sharon finally spoke after a deep breath and there was clear confusion on his face at the question.

"Know what?"

"How did you know she wasn't me? I watched you both on the security cameras in that control room. You were still groggy from the gas and she... she was a good actress,she looked like me, had my voice... She had all the right information, said all the right things. Was it... Was it the kiss?" Did he detect a hint of jealousy in her voice?

Steve huffed a smile at the question, at the tone, looking down for a second before he brought back those killer blues back on Sharon again. "It was... But not the kiss itself..." He spoke slowly as he leaned towards her slowly.

"Then what was it?" she whispered almost to his lips and as they brush against one another he replied.

"Your cherry gloss."

Snapping her head away, a baffled expression on her face as she asked "My what?"

"The cherry gloss you wear." He said through a smile, watching her darting the ground, contiplating what he said.

"But... but I... I like put that once in a few days, when I remember... I didn't... The last time I put it on was... It was a week ago." She said with even more confusion as she brought her eyes back on him.

He slowly lifted himself up to her, cupping her cheek in his hand as he leaned in again and whispered. "I can taste it on your lips right now. The sweet cherry flavor." Their lips made contact and she felt she could just melt. She felt him moving her slowly to lie on the bed, but her head was way high in the clouds from that statement and the seductiveness of his voice and that soft sweet, oh sweet kiss.

He broke the kiss and pulled away and a silent whine escaped her lips before she opened her eyes to look at what he as doing. She could detect some nervousness in his eyes as he spoke and by the time he managed to ask the question, she could understand why.

"I... I have to ask you something...It... - cue heavy sigh – You know this is all new to me, and I... I am still learning how this all works... I mean, I know how some of it works, we... we learned that in... Never mind... (A/N – spill it already, Steve!)... What I wanted to ask... When we... The other day... When we did... it... you know... We didn't... I didn't... - cue another heavier sigh – I didn't use any protection." He finally said it, and she started laughing a bit, amused by the redness in his cheeks and his attempt of a question. And as his blush grew, she tones down and brought her hand to caress his cheek and then play with his hair as she replied.

"Don't worry about it... I... I am on a pill, and... We are safe." There was clear relief in his eyes, and just for a split second she thought she saw something else in there, but she wasn't sure, so she just let it go. She kissed him again, wishing to get loss in the feeling of having him there, and he kissed back, trying to convey what he was feeling through the kiss. A few minutes later, he broke the kiss again and smiled at her gently.

"You should rest. It has been a long... two days and it is... - he squinted his eyes at his clock – it is 7:30 am. We... We got a whole week to ourselves. Sleep." And as much as she wanted to protest, as much as she wanted to kiss him and talk to him, and just be with him, she could feel the sleep already taking her over. So she nodded and placed a good night kiss on his lips before she turned around. He smiled and wrapped his hand around her, pulling her closer and holding her tight in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling of having her there, right there and in a bit he too started to doze off.

Steve grunted as he started to wake, his arms still wrapped tightly around Sharon. As he loosened his grip to bring his head up and look at the time, he could feel her stir, slowly waking up.

"Wha... What time is it?" she whispered, her voice weak from sleep.

"Seven-thirty. PM." He accentuated, huffing a small laugh. They slept for twelve hours straight. "We should get up, grab something to eat... You hungry?" He asked, his hand on her face, removing a loose string of hair and caressing her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into the touch, so he kept going, running his hand through her hair.

She took in a deep satisfied breath and reached to take his hand in hers.

"Can we just stay here 5 more minutes?" she asked trying to suppress a yawn and he just had to smile at that, it was so adorable.

"We haven't eaten..." he was going to say 'in over 24 hours', but he trailed off, remembering Sharon walking over to her door with her purse to pay for what she thought was the pizza. He is not ordering pizza, no way.

"I am not that hungry... Let's... Let's just stay like this, just a bit..." Sharon pleaded, and even if he was starving, of course he would stay, of course he would do as she asked. But on the other hand, he knew she must be hungry and it weight him down a bit, making his decision just a tad more difficult.

"Ok, but just five minutes... Then I'll see if I have anything in the fridge to make us some breakfast... Or dinner..." He corrected himself with a smile. She hummed to that, and leaned in to kiss him. It was only going to be a small kiss, just to feel his taste on her lips, just to give him a thank you for those five extra minutes, but he pulled his hand to her arm and stroke it gently, making her want to melt all over again.

So she deepened the kiss, setting her hand on his broad chest and he could feel his heartbeat. It wasn't racing, but rather beating in a specific rhythm that just seemed to call out to her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, wanting to taste even more and she could hear his breathing louder, it was so soothing, so mesmerizing. Their tongues made contact, and brushed against one another in a perfect waltz, it felt Heavenly.

His skin under her hand felt so soft and so strong at the same time and her lips parted his, slowly tracing down his jaw line and then to his neck. He gasped a bit when her lips made contact with the skin on his neck and he closed his eyes, focusing on those soft kisses she placed all the way down his collar bone, making his mind cloud all over again.

His eyes snapped open when her lips brushed against his nipple and he gasped. The touch sent a powerful jolt through his system and she felt it too. Sharon looked up at him curiously and smiled maybe a bit devilishly, there was a spark in her eyes that meant she was up to something. The worst part, though? What ever it was, he knew he would comply. He just couldn't say no to her, he knew he would never be able to say no to her.

And so, when her hand slightly pushed on his arm, he let her guide him to lie on his back, and when the fingers of her other hand ran over his eyes, he let them remain closed, letting only his sense of touch sent information to his brain about what was happening. And his brain just sent the information right back down.

Steve was in that blissful state feeling her lips trace around his chest, feeling her fingers almost tickle up and down his stomach and when she moved, he could feel her skin brushing against him, he could feel her breast and her nipples brushing against his stomach and he felt his dick twitching to it.

He could feel her inner thigh brushing against his knee as she climbed on top of him, her fingers tracing from his chest to his stomach and back up and then again, she placed her lips on his nipple, letting her tongue dance around it, and smiled as she felt his dick bobbing joyfully against her stomach. His breathing deepened as her lips left his chest and started kissing downward, all over his firm abs. She was placing kisses lower and lower and then she would change her course upward, teasing his body and feeling his every shiver to her touch.

Suddenly, her hand found its waz down his stomach, following his V line and going around his penis, teasing him with her touch and he shivered. He could feel her hand tracing down, graying his inner thigh before slowly going back, barely brushing against his balls, and circling around the base of his twitching member, making Steve bite down on his lower lip.

Following the motions of her hand, focusing solely on that, he completely forgot where her lips went and he yelped when he felt her warm breath over the head of his penis and his eyes shot open just in time to see her mouth open, her tongue finding its way out to him, and he moaned loudly as it brushed over a specific spot, just under the head. He felt tingles throughout his entire body and his breathing picked up dangerously as her tongue traced up and down.

He swallowed hard when her hand nudged his shoulder to lay his head back down and most likely to close his eyes again, and he wished he didn't have to, he knew it would only make it worse, it would only make the feeling more intense and oh... His mind drifted, shutting down and just letting him feel her touch and her kisses and... "ooooooaaaaghh!"

He yelled when her tongue licked all around his head and she placed a kiss on top of the head, slowly opening her mouth wider and letting him slowly, very slowly slide inside. Oh, that feeling, the warmth of her mouth, the slickness of her saliva all over him, it felt amazing, he was ready to fall apart right then and there, surrender to her completely and become her slave forever.

She loved hearing him yell, she loved hearing him pant, she loved the effect she was having and she loved how he tasted. And she loved teasing him, so she let her tongue dance in her mouth all around him, and she could hear his moans again, and she could feel he was ready and trying so damn hard to hold back.

"Sh...Sharon..."

If her mouth wasn't full, she would probably give out a devilish smirk, relishing the effect she had on him. Steve let out an almost silent whimper when she pulled out and screamed when she went back down, and the tip of his cock felt the back of her throat. Once more and his breath hitched and he felt ready to explode. Once more and he yelped and once more and he completely fell apart, the feeling of his climax rushing over him, sending his consciousness into a blissful state as he screamed her name.

Sharon backed away just in time to watch him explode and see his cum splashing over his marvelous abs like fountain. She steadied her breathing, trying to hide the smile on her face as she fell back down on the bed next to him.

"Wha... What did... What did you do?" he managed between breaths and turned to look at her. She could see his lower lip slightly red and swollen from his own teeth, and it shook as he watched her, mind still a bit clouded by her actions.

There it was, that playful smirk, the one that scared him a bit, made him wonder what was she going to do, but also the one that he found so beautiful on her, the one that made her eyes sparkle. " I played a bit..." She teased and rolled opposite of him like she was hiding, and it made him smile. He wanted to roll too and to hug her, maybe run his fingers down her arm, but she slimy sensation on his abdomen wouldn't let him do that. He was all over himself. So instead he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up just a bit. As he got out of the bathroom, he realized only then his clothes was on the ground and so was hers and he couldn't remember when that happened.

But the sight of her naked body on his bed made him forget it instantly. She was so beautiful lying on her side, the covers covering up just a bit, and her back moving in a steady rhythm as she seemed to have dozed off. He smiled and stood by the door, just watching her, memorizing every curve of her body, tracing his eyes over her skin up to her gorgeous blond hair, and he felt s thug in his heart, he felt it skip a beat at the thought that came to his mind. She was there. She was his. And he just couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it was real.

He glanced at the clock and smiled seeing it was a quarter past 8 now, her five minutes long gone. Approaching the bed he whispered her name, making her hum at him. He laid down next to her, her back still turned to him and traced his hand down her arm, trying to wake her.

"Sharon... Hey... Wake up..."

"Mmmm... Five more minutes..."

"You said that fourty-five minutes ago..."

"Mmm... Just five more... Please..."

How could he say no to that?

And so, he caressed her arm, listening to her breath and his eyes closed, savoring the moment. And a strange though came to mind, a thought that made him blush, but at the same time, the look on his face said he was considering it.

He let his hand brush against her arm up and down once again and when it went back up the second time it moved to her shoulder and down her back. Just as it reached her lower back, it lingered there for a moment before it went back up again, and he smiled seeing the covers move, her ass leaning up to his touch. His fingers tickled down again and then back up again playfully massaging her back. When his hand went down the third time, it glided over the sheets, over her ass, and she hummed in response.

He pulled the sheets, and without even realizing, she rolled with them, lying down on her back, her eyes closed, her mind slowly waking up again, but not fast enough, and that sleepy expression she had made him smile fondly.

He let his fingers trace from her hip, over her stomach and he could hear a small gasp when he ran those fingers right between her breasts. Up and down, not touching a single one. Much to her silent wine, his fingers traced back down all the way to her stomach, right underneath her belly-button, and stayed there for a few moments. Her back arched just a bit, wishing he would let those fingers go lower, but they just stayed there, rubbing circles in one place, much to her annoyance. She was going to open her eyes, she was going to say something, and just after a sigh she let out, she gasped, feeling his soft lips on that same spot.

Oh, those warm, soft lips, they made her shiver to their touch and her heart jumped, now feeling his hand in her inner thigh, slowly moving up as his lips slowly moved down, and she trembled from the anticipation, wondering what will reach her first. And as both his hand and his lips were right there, right there, so close, everything stopped.

She opened her eyes lazily, and let her tongue lick the dryness of her lips and she brought her gaze upon his smiling face.

"What was that?" She asked like she didn't know and closed her eyes again. She was eager to feel more, to feel his skin against hers, to feel his lips on hers, to feel the passion and the care in his movements and to feel him moving her legs open, sliding first one and then the other knee between.

"Thought I play a bit too..." he whispered, leaning over her, placing kisses around her collar bone and down to her breasts as his hand gripped her hip tightly for a moment and then slid down her thigh all the way to her knee. A small part of her wondered what the play was going to be, but most of her mind went numb, lost in the bliss of his kisses and his touch.

His tongue played with her nipple and then he grazed it with his teeth just bit, loving the moan it caused. His hand went up her thigh, fingers running up her skin, making her shiver. His hand stopped midway, as his lips started to trail down and her back arched again to the warmth of his kisses when he reached under her belly-button again. He let his nose brush against her groin, as his hand started going up again, it was so slow, the anticipation killing her.

His fingers slid up her folds, he could feel she was already wet, and he slowly leaned in and place a kiss on top of her folds, just above that sweet spot and it made her moan so loudly, it sent a huge jolt to his own nether regions. And as his warm breath made her breathing pick up drastically, he let his tongue slip and just lean on what he learned was a very tender spot, right above the entrance.

"Oooogh..." Sharon let out and started panting hard, clenching the sheets in her fists as he played, letting his tongue circle around and then over that spot for a while before it reached down to her entrance making her scream. Her back arched as his tongue slipped in again, dancing around and teasing and going back up to the spot and the more he went over it, the more she panted and shouted , until she couldn't stand it any more, so she tried, tried hard to tell him, but the words came out more of a whisper, to quiet for him to hear...

"Oogh, Steeeve... Nooo, wa... Wait... AAAghhhh... I..." damn, how did he know exactly what to do? How did her know exactly how to push her to the edge? She wanted to tell him to stop, she wanted to tell him she wanted to feel him, to feel his hard dick deep inside of her, but the words just wouldn't, couldn't reach her mouth, her breathing picking up, and the faster she breathed, the less air her lungs got, making them burn, and making her unable to speak.

All the while he kept playing around, sending jolt through her system, feeling how she liked when he was at her entrance, but liked even more when his tongue went up her folds. So he decided to see what happens when... His hand moved unnoticed by her up her thigh and over her groin, his fingers brushing her skin along the way until he reached her cunt, and eased a finger inside.

"Oh...Oooohh... Ooooooooghghghhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHHG!" She screamed as she was sent over the edge, her back arching very high, her head jerked upward, her knuckles white from clenching to those sheets, sweat rolling off her forehead. Her legs tried automatically to close, and Steve moved back to allow it to happen, keeping his eyes on her face and trying to decipher if she is alright. He was almost sure she came, that it was a scream out of pleasure and climax, but he wasn't sure. He watched her breast move up and down in a rhythm, trying to catch a breath as her head slowly came down to look at him, her lip trembled as she tried to talk.

"That... That was..." She stopped, knowing she can't manage breathing and talking at the same time right now, but she smiled at him, and it was enough for him to know he made her orgasm. So with a smile on his face he started to get up, when her hand snapped and grabbed his, makinghim loose his balance and almost falling on top of her.

"I... I want... You... Na... Now!" She said as she pulled him, not that she had the strength to actually pull him, he let himself be lead.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she shook her head up and down vigorously before she swallowed hard and only managed to say "Now!"

"Mmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh..." she was screaming the next second feeling his huge cock entering her, her toes curling from the pain and pleasure, and her hands shot out to his back, her nails grabbing tightly and scratching, making him moan louder then he meant to.

He pulled almost all the way out, feeling her warmth all around his throbbing dick and thrusted back trying to go slow, trying to go easy, but pretty soon he was moving in and out faster and faster, hitting her harder and harder, burying himself deeper and deeper and oh those sounds she let out, screaming his name in his ear, scratching his back, it all made him loose control, it all made him want to feel more of her, and he crashed their lips together, tasting nothing but her cherry lips as she bit down on his.

"Oh, Steeeve!" she yelled in his mouth and he backed away to let her breath, but kept thrusting, his hands moving from gripping her breasts to her back and to her ass as he squeezed tight. Her leg shot up, her knee bumping under his armpit and he grabbed it, pushing it up a bit, slightly changing the direction of his movement, his dick now brushing against a different wall inside her as he went in and out and in and "ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she came, he followed right after. She could feel the warmth of his sperm spreading inside her, her sensations tingling, her mind long lost in his touch and his kisses.

He pulled out and fell on the bed next to her panting hard. He took a sheet and covered them both and after managing to catch his breath, he asked.

"Ready to get up now?"

"No." she said through a smile and they laid there for good five minutes before he turned to look at her. Sharon's eyes were closed and her breathing evened out, he though she was sleeping, so he decided he would get up, shower and prepare a meal and only then wake her up. But when he tried to get up, she reached her hand to grab his, and pulling him to stop.

"We should really..." he tried, but all she did was hum a 'nah' at him, taking his other hand and covering herself as she turned to her side again, making him hug her.

"Ok, how about you stay and I go to..." he got cut off again with a 'nah' and a tighter grip on his hand as she snuggled against his chest. So he let her have those five more minutes, hoping she will fall asleep and he could wiggle his way out of the bed.

But when he tried again after five minutes, she caught on and unexpectedly pulled his hand back, making his chest slam into her back, and she moved so her ass backed into his lap, her skin brushing against his penis and making him gasp. He tried to back away, but she followed making him gasp again, and making it just a bit harder... For him to get out of the bed that is.

With a shaky voice he leaned in to whisper "What are you doing?"

She gave him a knowing hum, they both knew what she was doing. He smiled at her and started placing kisses on her shoulder and up her neck, making her shiver. She let go of his hand and he moved it downward, his fingertips barely brushing against her nipples and then his hand went down her arm, to her waist and back to the front, gliding her stomach. He kept trailing those kisses and she kept moving her hips, rubbing his penis against her lower back.

"Can... Can I ask you to do something... For me?" She asked not knowing yet he would give her the world if only she asked. He would reach and take down all the stars if she wanted it.

"Anything..." he whispered to her ear, and nibbled on it, making her moan a bit and shiver from excitement.

"Ca... Can you... can you follow my lead?" she barely managed, feeling his hand moving down her stomach and back at her cunt, and as she tried to move away, she kept pressing her ass against his dick making his mind cloud up all over again.

The second he replied, the second he said yes and promised to let her lead, she rolled over to her front, running away from his hand and she told him to stand up and to move to the end of the bed behind her. Still laying there, she told him to get on his knees and when he did, when she made sure he did, her hands pushed against the mattress, and her upper body pulled up. Her hips followed, and as she brought herself to her knees, her ass brushed against him, brushed right against his hard dick and he gasped.

"You... you're not..." he tried, a bit embarrassed to say it but she cut him of.

"No, no, I just... Just... Just go with me on this..." She said, reaching underneath her, her fingers brushing against his balls, before she gripped his dick and positioned it right in front of her cunt. A small hum of understanding escaped Steve and he lifted his hands to her lower back and started caressing, tracing up her back and the lower to her hips. And as he grabbed her hips a bit more tightly, he let himself ease inside and gasped at the feeling. He could hear her do it as well.

There was something about this position, something soft brushing against his dick all the way as he pushed all in, and it felt amazing. He could hear it felt good for her too, she was moaning so pleasantly it sent small jolts through his body all the way down. And the best part? It felt just as good pulling out. It made his breathing hick up for a second and he could see her lowering her head, making a beautiful humming sound and he knew if she kept doing that, he wouldn't last long. He pulled out, and stopped, observing her and steadying his heat-beat, and she grew inpatient.

She could feel the head of his dick at her entrance and she wanted it back in, she wanted him now so she moved forward just a bit and then pushed herself back on him, making him scream and making him grip her hip even more tightly, bending over her. That was close, he almost... Uf...

Panting hard, he drew a small smile, getting the message loud and clear. She did not like to be kept waiting. So he pulled himself upright again and thrusted into her a bit harder, making her head snap back and a very loud "ooooaaaghhhh!" escaping her mouth. And he pulled out and thrusted back in immediately and she screamed louder, the scream morphing into a moan as she tried to keep it down. So he pulled out again and slammed back, his own mouth giving out loud moans at the feeling of his dick burying itself inside of her. He pulled out and slammed back in and she lost all strength she had in her arms, and they caved making her upper body fall down on the mattress, and she gripped the sheets, ready to tear them apart at the intensity of the feeling. He pulled out and slammed back in, and now there were muffled moans coming from his pillow. He pulled out and slammed back in, pulled out and slammed and slammed and slammed and slammed and slammed and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both came at the same time, Sharon screaming into the pillow and Steve slumping over her back, getting completely lost in the feeling of that climax. Her entire body shook and all the strength she had left her, she fell down to the mattress completely and he followed, loosing his own balance and falling right on top of her.

She let out a grunt and his hand shot out to lift him up, and as his skin parted hers, he heard her whine at the loss of the heat. That made him smile through his deep breaths, and he leaned to place a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. He tried to back away again and she whined again, this time with a very distinctive "nooooo..."

"Stay..." she whispered, making him smile again. He knew he couldn't just lay on top of her, she wouldn't be comfortable under his weight, but he could stay there, using his hands and arms for support and just kind of leaning against her. He moved to make them more comfortable placing his elbow on the mattress and placing kisses on her back and then, all of a sudden, another moan escaped her, probably at his motions and he gasped, feeling her tightening around him. Oh, that was new...

"Mmmmm." She hummed, clenching the sheets again, and she lifted her ass just a bit, making his still hard dick go further inside, and making Steve gasp more loudly this time. She went back down, and now it was his turn to whine at the loss of that warm feeling around his cock, so he pushed back in, holding his breath, sending his mind into a frenzy. Her ass lifted up a bit again and she could hear him moan to the motion, feel him going deeper and deeper and it felt so good.

This time, neither moved up nor down, instead, Steve started rocking and her ass followed and in just a few seconds , they both started moving in harmony, each motion making them both hum with pleasure, each movement sending them both over the edge of their minds, complete bliss clouding every thought until all that was left was just pure feeling of utter pleasure. The rocking continued, picking up in pace, making each moan and call out the other's name as their bodies moved perfectly syncronized.

His warm breath on her neck made her heat threaten to jump out, the feel of his skin on her back sent shivers through her body and she was lost, completely lost in this corporeal moment, feeling his hard, throbbing cock bury itself inside of her, deeper and deeper and Oh! My! Fucking! God! It is HUGE! "oh!, Ooh!, Oooah!, Oaaaagh!, Oooaaaghhhh! OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hearing her scream like that sent him over the edge in a heart beat, his own voice trying to give out the same shout, but the loss of breath made it die out on his lips. His forehead came down on her back, he was trying so hard not to fall over her completely, crush her with his weight as he tried to compose himself and catch his breath. She could feel his chest pushing her down into the mattress as he tried to breath, but she didn't mind, she was still coming down of that high, drifting down like a feather from those clouds way up there.

Pulling out, earning a moan, he fell down next to her, lying on his back, composing himself. She turned first her head and then slowly, her entire body to face him. He lifted his arm, letting her come closer and use his chest as a pillow.

"We... We should really... Get up now..." Steve said through deep breaths and it made Sharon smile.

"Five more minutes..." She teased, making him give her an amused look. "There is no way I can stand straight right now." She said in all honesty looking up at him, making him smile softly at her.

"Ok... Five more minutes..." He replied with that goofy smile as he let out a deep satisfying breath and looked up at the ceiling.

Her eyes stayed on his face as the smile on her lips toned down with each passing second she observed him, until she finally said "I can't believe I fell." making him look back on her again.

"You lost your balance, it happens..." he tried to sooth, making her laugh and making him confused.

"That's not what I... - huff of another laugh – Not what I meant... I meant... I can't believe...I..." she started, gazing up at his deep blue eyes.

"I fell in love with you." she finally whispered and hope flashed in her eyes as she kept them focused on him. She had no idea what she said, she had no idea what she did to him right now.

"Oh..." was all he could manage, trying damn hard to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest and she could hear his heart-rate increasing again. His hand came to her cheek and he cupped it, watching her close her eyes and lean into the touch.

"I... I fell in love with you the second I saw you..." he whispered to her, making her smile brightly and she opened her eyes only to meet his loving gaze. She leaned in and kissed him gently, caringly, both of them melting into one another's arms.

And as she pulled away, she smiled again and he smiled back and it was the funniest, goofiest feeling in the world, like they were kids with a crush and it felt so silly, but so fulfilling at the same time.

"We really should get up... I am starving..." Sharon finally said through her smile and Steve nodded, but instead of letting her go, his arms wrapped around her tightly and he replied.

"Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are welcomed, needed, food for my soul.


End file.
